


Is that such a crime?

by Karina



Category: Oasis - Fandom
Genre: Incest, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina





	Is that such a crime?

#  _   
_

_I could be your lover_

_ You could be all mine  
_

_   
_

How could something so wrong seem so damn right? Society says that you’re not supposed to love a family member in this manner, but at the same time, it seems so right to love him this intensely, in this way. I do think I’m his lover, at this point. I love seeing him smile; I love seeing him get angry with me when we argue or fight, because I know that way, he’ll pay attention to me. I also love it when he’s by my side; when he’s joking with me; when he hugs me and kisses me. And whenever we have sex, I feel like I’m in heaven. Of course he’s fucking all mine. Nobody can break our bond, so our bond would be the strongest among all the relationships we’ve ever had.

 

_ We’d go on forever  
_

_ Till the end of time  
_

_   
_

You know the old saying, “blood is thicker than water”? In other words, family relationships are supposed to be stronger than any other relationship? In our case, this saying is completely accurate. Obviously, I’ve got other family members, and so does he, but even among our family members, we’ve got the strongest bond. We’ve been with each other for so long, and we’ll be together forever until the end of time.

 

_ You could be my best friend  
_

_ Stay up all night long  
_

_   
_

We’re brothers; we’re lovers---but we’re also best friends. I’m in sheer bliss when I’m with him, and he’s a joy to be with. I love it when he laughs---he’s just so adorable, although he could probably say the same about me. I couldn’t tolerate staying up all night long with somebody I didn’t love, but with Noel, I wouldn’t be bored whatsoever. What would we do if we stayed up all night long? Well, we’d talk to each other, sing to the strumming of his guitar, drink booze, hug each other, kiss each other, have wild and passionate sex with each other, play cards…the list is endless. Sometimes it feels like having a split personality disorder or something, because there’s times when I’m racked with guilt over our relationship, and there’s times when I think, “Fuck that, I love him”, without much guilt. It’s that bizarre tug of war between those feelings that defines our relationship and makes it special.

 

_ You could be my railroad  
_

_ We’d go on and on  
_

_   
_

A train obviously needs its tracks to run, and if I were a train, he’d be my track. Together, we’re inseparable; we need each other, and we could go on and on that way.

 

_ Let’s get along, there’s nothing here to do  
_

_ Let’s go find a rainbow  
_

_   
_

Whatever happens in our lives, we need to get along. In fact, we do get along fine, even though we may argue a bit.

 

_ I could be wrong, but what am I to do  
_

_ Guess God thinks I’m Abel  
_

_   
_

Ever heard of the biblical story about Cain and Abel? I needn’t to explain, I suppose. If there was a God, he’d think that we’re Cain and Abel. The only difference is that in our case, he doesn’t kill me. When we fight, it’s not because we hate each other. It’s love, actually. Love disguised as hate. But I know he won’t desert me; he won’t leave me, and I know he’ll keep coming back to me, and I won’t desert him or leave him or anything.

 

_ You could be my enemy  
_

_ I guess there’s still time  
_

_   
_

When we’re at each other’s throats and fighting, he’s just about the worst enemy you could ever have. We could be each other’s worst enemy because we know each other and love each other so much. We know each other so much, that when we fight, it’s an intense fight---fights filled with love, and clearly not hatred. Well, we may say we hate each other, but we’re brothers, and we can’t hate each other.

 

_ I’d get round to loving you  
_

_ Is that such a crime  
_

_   
_

Love is love, right? I know our form of brotherly love is supposed to be wrong. I know you’re not supposed to have feelings of love that’s beyond the boundaries of family love directed towards your brother. But I can’t help it. No matter how many times I’ve tried being with women, I can’t stop thinking about Noel. I’ve tried convincing myself, by going out with women, that my romantic and sexual feelings towards Noel are just moments of insanity. But the more I’m with women, the more I realise this is not insanity, and that I love Noel the most. No other person, not even a woman, makes me feel as loved as Noel does. In terms of sexual matters, only Noel gives me the most intense sexual experiences I’ve ever had. So is that a crime? The reality is that I can’t change my feelings towards him, and I’m being bloody honest about it. In that sense, I think that even though our relationship may be wrong, it also seems so right to be in such a relationship with him.

 

_ No one could break us  
_

_ No one could take us  
_

_ If they tried  
_

_   
_

No one in the fucking entire world could come between us and take us away. It doesn’t matter who or how hard they tried.

 

_ Come along let’s make it tonight  
_

_   
_

So, again, I invite him to come along with me and spend time with me, so that we can accomplish something.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
